This invention is based on a historical boxing contest known as `Battle Royal`. About the turn of the century in the United States, eight boxers, more or less, would enter the ring at one time. The bell would sound and everyone would fight each other until only one man remained on his feet. The first black heavyweight champion, Jack Johnson, received his career impetus through this style of fighting. Thus this invention relates to a game for two through eight players, each of whom controls one or more pieces of play (boxers).
This invention can be used and enjoyed by persons of all ages.